<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cElestial by novachaneg (novachaeng)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075184">cElestial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novachaeng/pseuds/novachaneg'>novachaneg (novachaeng)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novachaeng/pseuds/novachaneg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jUst unspoken promises under the moonlight .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cElestial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>cE·les·tial</em>
</p><p>
  <em>/səˈlesCHəl/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>relating to the sky or outer space as observed in astronomy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>✦</p><p> </p><p>Sage was mentally exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>It was a little bit past midnight and the healer had just spent the last few hours reading through and organizing all the Valorant agents’ medical charts. What a perfect way to spend a Friday night. Work at the Protocol never ends, it seems. </p><p> </p><p>Sage stacked the last folder of the night on the pile of papers and information that occupied one side of her desk. It was probably best that she stopped her work now as the sentinel was very prone to lose track of time, completely focusing on whatever her task at hand was, whether it be tiring or not. If she didn’t stop working now, she would undoubtedly be at her desk till morning. </p><p> </p><p>The healer didn’t consider herself a workaholic, but in her eyes it was just easier to get work done as soon as possible instead of procrastinating. Unlucky for her though, it appeared to be rather impossible to get all her tasks done, as the busyness of her job meant that duties stacked up rather quickly. At least she got a good deal of work completed tonight, however. She wouldn’t have to stress too much about it tomorrow and could tend to other things. </p><p> </p><p>The healer yawned and stretched, standing up from her desk and making her way out of her medical unit. This side of headquarters, the side that contained all the agents’ respective labs and offices, was quiet at this time. Sage walked the silent halls and, if she hadn’t taken this type of late-night trek down the empty corridors on an almost nightly basis, she would most definitely find this time of night eerie. The only sounds filling the hall were the echoing of her footsteps and her own thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the agents were most likely on the complete opposite side of the base, the sleeping quarters. The healer envisioned her teammates to be crowded in either Jett or Phoenix's room playing drinking games. That’s what the other agents usually did on Friday nights, taking the time to relax instead of catching up on work like Sage. Even if those types of activities were “strictly prohibited” by Valorant’s commander and understood leader Brimstone, the controller never really enforced those rules and even joined in on the late-night drinking on multiple occasions. Sage thought things like that were a testament to how Valorant was more of a close-knit family than an organization. </p><p> </p><p>Sage reached the sleeping quarters and, as she predicted, she heard a ruckus coming from behind Jett’s door. The sentinel could hear the muffled sounds of laughs as Breach seemed to be sharing another one of his countless criminal stories. For some reason the other agents found the brute’s long criminal history to be a rather comical thing, especially Raze and Killjoy. Sage could hear the distinct sound of the two’s accented laughter. She supposed that in the bleak and trying times the world was currently going through, pretty much anything that wasn’t related to the Protocol or Kingdom came across as humorous and positive. That was a good thing though. No matter how bad everyone’s sense of humor seemed, at least everyone’s morale was kept high. </p><p> </p><p>The sentinel walked up to Jett’s door, the voices of the other agents becoming clearer now. She contemplated joining her colleagues in their shenanigans but ultimately turned away from the door, deciding against it. She was far too tired to try to keep up with their undoubtedly high energy. It would be better for her to just go to her room and finally call it a night. Though Sage thought that may also be quite hard. </p><p> </p><p>Her room was right next to Jett’s and the walls weren’t that thick. She would probably be able to clearly hear everyone’s chatter. Sleeping would be difficult, and it’s not like she was going to tell the other’s to quiet down as they were just having a well-deserved break. So instead Sage walked right past her room’s door, as well as past the other agents' rooms. She walked the short journey to the end of the hall where she was greeted with the metal door of an exit. </p><p> </p><p>Beyond the aforementioned metal door presented nothing but a small veranda like area, an area that remained almost entirely unused. It would have been completely unused if it wasn’t for the nights where the healer would stand out there and just think under the cover of stars, the moon used as a comforting pillow. </p><p> </p><p>The other agents preferred to spend time elsewhere, finding that particular space to be too small and not very interesting. Besides, even if they wanted to use it, who has time between all the long and tiring missions and tasks. If they wanted to relax, why not do it in the comfort of their rooms? It was much warmer inside away from the harsh wind of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Sage, on the other hand, welcomed that wind with wide-open arms. To her, it was quite soothing. Being able to feel something other than gunshots and knife slashes piercing through her skin -feelings that she had somehow grew numb to- reassured her that she was indeed still human, no matter how much Radianite ran through her veins. </p><p> </p><p>So while the other agents spent their time getting drunk and doing who knows what else, the sentinel wanted to partake in some meditation outside. It’d been a while since she’d done it, and she could feel the stress slowly building up in her body these past few days. Nothing better than clearing her mind under the blanket of the galaxy and feeling the whispers of the night. </p><p> </p><p>The healer entered the all too familiar code into the door's security system. It opened automatically once the code was verified to be correct, and Sage was met with the reassuring cold breeze. She closed her eyes for a brief second, reveling in the feeling before stepping through the doorway and being met by an unexpected sight. </p><p> </p><p>Sage halted her movements when she saw Reyna, arms resting on the veranda railing and eyes trained on the moon ahead. The vampire was gently tapping her fingers to an invisible song, probably too lost in the unheard notes to notice the healer’s presence outside. </p><p> </p><p>Sage softly cleared her throat, trying to call the other agent’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>The duelist turned towards her. Her eyes widened with surprise for a brief moment at the sentinel’s appearance before softening as a small smile appeared on her face. “Hello, Sage.”</p><p> </p><p>The healer waved to the other agent. “Greetings. I hope I am not intruding on anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not,” Reyna said, focusing her attention back on the slowly setting moon. “I’m happy to have company, especially if it's you, <em> corazón. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sage felt her face heat up at that small statement. Good thing the vampire was facing away from her. “Why specifically me?” she inquired, finally making her way to stand next to the other agent. </p><p> </p><p>“Reasons,” Reyna vaguely answered with a shrug, a slight smirk appearing on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Sage said in faux understanding. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting an awkward silence to overtake them, the healer attempted to start a conversation. “May I ask why you’re out here this late at night?” </p><p> </p><p>Reyna let out a soft chuckle, a direct contrast to the maniacal laughter she often displayed on the battlefield. “I’m a vampire, Sage.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Sage said, joining in on the light laughter. “I should have worded that in a better way. I meant why are you out here instead of drinking with the others?” </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t feel like it tonight. Plus this place never really gets used, thought it’d be a well-secluded area to think about some things.” </p><p> </p><p>Sage looked towards the ground and nervously bit her lip. “I apologize for disturbing your seclusion.” The healer knew firsthand how irritating it was to get broken out of deep conversations with your inner self. She felt bad for disturbing the other agent’s peace.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologize.” Reyna looked away from the moon to face the sentinel. “Like I said earlier, I don’t mind having company if it’s you.” </p><p> </p><p>The healer still kept her gaze focused on the ground, but not because she still felt bad about intruding on the duelist’s space. It was only in an attempt to hide the growing blush on her face, though it was really no use. Reyna could see the pink tint of the sentinel’s cheeks on full display under the moonlight. It just hit her in the most perfect way. </p><p> </p><p>The two agents fell into a comfortable silence, each tending to their own introspections. That was until the silence was broken a few minutes later by the duelist’s worry-ridden thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you do it, Sage?” Reyna's voice broke through the sound of the night. </p><p> </p><p>Sage finally looked the other agent in the eye as she quirked a brow. “How do I do what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just always seem so calm and collected, even during stressful situations on the battlefield,” Reyna explained. “Something about you is just already radiating peace. I guess I wish I could feel that way as well...”</p><p> </p><p>The healer hummed in understanding. “Care to elaborate?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s not much to elaborate on.” The vampire let out a sigh. “I’ve just built up this intimidating, angry persona that I wish I could break away from. I want to become more positive but it seems like it’s becoming harder every day as the world becomes a worse place.”</p><p> </p><p>Sage nodded. “I understand that.” She chuckled to herself. “But I am by no means ever calm or collected.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Reyna asked in disbelief. “You just always seem like you have everything figured out.” </p><p> </p><p>“I never do,” the healer lightly shook her head. “Though I am glad you see me in that way.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, <em> cariño </em>,” Reyna said, accentuating her words with a playful wink. An action that caused Sage to blush for the nth time that night. </p><p> </p><p>Sage could never quite explain the effect the vampire had on her. </p><p> </p><p>Sage always saw Reyna as someone quite captivating. Though the duelist was a very outspoken and straightforward person, the healer could tell that there was a side of her she kept hidden from the outside world. Her vulnerable side. The side that Sage had the surprising opportunity of witnessing tonight. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your honest thoughts,” Sage said sincerely, looking deeply into the duelist’s purple eyes. Feeling bold, she rested one of her hands on top of one of Reyna’s, gently squeezing it. “Even if I am not the best advice giver, I will try my best to always listen to and understand you.” The words almost felt like an unspoken promise, and it was now the vampire’s turn to blush. </p><p> </p><p>Reyna gently smiled, her fangs on display. “I don’t need advice.” She took the hand that was holding hers and brought it to her lips, adjourning it with a light kiss and sealing the promise. “Just having you by my side makes me feel better.” </p><p> </p><p>The two agents shared comforting smiles, embraced by the blanket of stars.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yo this shitty and corny af but it'd be a waste to write and not post so here ya go </p><p>B-)</p><p>(also didn't proofread so spelling/grammar mistakes go brr)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>